Sex Rules
by Popular Girl
Summary: Naruto is a rich kid but he parents died and now he has to get a job to survive will Kakashi give him? READ AND SEE
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It has been months since Naruto parents died. Naruto was left with nothing but a house, his car and A lot of money that can buy a house 20 times but Naruto did not know what to do. He finished his University with a master's degree but no job was avaliable. Naruto did not give up instead when he game back from finding a job. He took his bath and came to the sitting room and plays gold by owl city. This song, gave him courage to pursue his dreams so he decided to work at the club where he had to be fucked by men.

And still he had to sing from 10:00PM till 12:00 before he goes home. At 5:00AM he had to be at the club to prepare food for the people. He hated this job at 8:00PM clock men where the first to come, so Naruto knew that they wanted to fuck him he allowed them for money. Every two hours he got fucked he was so damn tired of this job. A silver haired guy came in Naruto went to him.

"It going to cost $700 if you want to sleep with me" Naruto said thinking the silver haired guy was going to agreed.

"Heck no! I came here to see my girl friend not a whore" Kakashi said walking out on the whore in anger.

Naruto was shocked because of 2 things

1. No body has ever left him when it comes to sex instead they prefer fucking him.

2. Was because of what the silver haired dude said to him.

Kakashi went to the owner of the club and said that if he saw that whore again he would call the police. The owner immediately sacked Naruto. Naruto did not know if he should be happy or sad.

"But I did every thing you told me to do ma'm" Naruto said in confusion.

"I'm sorry son but Kakashi told me if he sees you again, my business will be closed" She lied.

"Who is this Kakashi" Naruto said wanting to pound that person until his grand children say ouch.

"He is the silver haired guy" she said pointing toward the direction where Kakashi was sitting.

Naruto just moved forward to Kakashi's direction ready to give Kakashi a punch meanwhile Kakashi already knew what they said. He was gifted with listening so when he saw Naruto coming he stood up and walked calmly to the bathroom he was not surprised that they had bathroom in the club or did they? He pulled his clothes and was waiting for the soap he asked for. Then some one knocked he opened the door a little then peeped. Kakashi saw Naruto boiling with anger and decided there was nothing to do than to fuck him.

"Come in and give me the soap" Kakashi said running into the bath tub.

Naruto entered the bathroom and saw Kakashi lying there naked. Naruto blushed extremely hard he kept the soap forgetting he was angry and decided to leave Kakashi alone while he was going; some thing touched his butt he looked back and saw Kakashi doing so.

"I'm ready I will pay you $800 if you let me fuck you" Kakashi said with a kind of voice that turned Naruto so hard.

"No! you made my boss sack me and you….." Naruto was interrupted by Kakashi's lips.

Kakashi undressed Naruto quickly and he started pumping Naruto crock up and down. Naruto was moaning in Kakashi's mouth, feeling the pleasure Kakashi was giving him but Naruto as a whore was used to pumping people's crock. So he removed Kakashi's hand, and then bent down swallowing Kakashi crock just waiting for him to cum. After 5 minutes of mouth pumping Kakashi shouted

"I going to cc-uu-mm" Kakashi said releasing loads of cum in Naruto mouths it took 2 min before Kakashi stopped Cumming.

"Enjoyed it?" Kakashi said spanking Naruto's ass.

"My dollar" was the reply that came from Naruto.

"Here I added it" Kakashi said giving Naruto $1200.

"Hey I'm rich but I can't waste all my money if I don't find a job so I'm not a whore but yours" Naruto said putting his clothes and exiting the club.

"Wait he's rich?" Kakashi said running toward the door.

* * *

MY SECOND STORY YEAH R AND R PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meeting Beyonce

Naruto woke up late today because he knew that he got sacked. All thanks to Kakashi for making his boss sack him.

"Since he made my boss sack me, maybe he has a job for me. He must have a job for me or I will pound him this time" Naruto said this after praying to God and then Naruto took his bath then left home with out eating. He took a taxi and could swear that he hated taxies but this one was different, it had and air conditioner and cool music named Cee Lo Green – Forget you. It played on and on until Naruto reached the club and the asked his former boss if he knew were Kakashi was living.

"4050 Grey stone Drive, Ontario, CA 91761, United States. He travelled there this morning." Naruto boss said.

"The name of the plane is Air cobra" Naruto boss said.

"Thanks" Naruto said jumping out of the club on people's roof.

He was a ninja because he secretly attended a Karate school where he was taught the entire famous moves like flow of wing and so on. He went to his house packing his clothes in side a bag that people use to travel. He locked his gate saying a good bye carrying $300,000 dollars with him he bent down the jumped on people roof again going to the airport. People only saw shadows moving/jumping on people roof but they never knew it was Naruto. While Naruto was jumping he heard someone crying then stopped.

"This is going to delay me, I better hurry up" Naruto said jumping down to the place where the girl was crying.

"Give me your money" One of the bullies said kicking her.

"Leave her alone" Naruto said angrily.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do?" asked one of the bullies.

"Kage bushin no justu" Naruto said as two clones formed taking care of the bullies.

The bullies ran away as the clones disappeared.

"Thanks my name is Beyonce" she said shaking Naruto's hand.

"Be-Beyonce?" Naruto said shocked.

"Yes, my driver took the car to the mechanic down the road, I was just walking then these bullies attacked me, I was surprised they did not know me and you are a ninja right? I never knew they existed" Beyonce said smiling.

Naruto looked up then saw Air Cobra( Kakashi plane) in the air when Naruto looked down, Beyonce kissed him then went to the mechanic shop. Naruto was surprised.

"As the master of wind, I say wind justu number 1" Naruto said jumping higher that and human being could do in the air.

Naruto jumped on Air Cobra the entered the air plane he saw Kakashi shocked then Naruto just sat down besides him.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 YEAH R&R PLEASE KEEP THE COMMENTS COMING AND YOU SURE WILL SEE CHAPTERS COMING.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Naruto what are you doing here? How did you..." Kakashi was interrupted by Naruto's lips.

After five seconds or so, Naruto stopped kissing him and starred into Kakashi's eyes and Kakashi did the same too. Suddenly, a woman was coming. She was about 6'11' and looked like some one who was 22; she had this hot legs, hot boobs and this sexy voice. Every man on the air plane just looked at her passing by and wished she was theirs.

"Please sir did i see you on this plane?" She asked Naruto.

Meanwhile, Naruto was just looking at her shape and it was figure 8.

"Wow what a hot shape you have" Naruto said out loud making the lady blush.

Some men in the plane planned that they will teach Naruto a lesson for that compliment he gave to her. The lady was thinking about what Naruto said and gave it a thought.

"Thanks you too honey" She said.

Giving Naruto a paper. Naruto read the paper and just nodded his head he waited for like 30 minutes before he went into the bath room or did he. He meets the lady there and had sex with her for only God knows how long they where there.

The lady came out closing her last button before going to the front of the plane. Naruto came out and saw all the men rushing toward him with anger.

"Third gate…gate of life…open" Naruto said as his body became green. Naruto ran and fast as he could punching all the men in less that three seconds. By then, the airplane already landed at the airport and Naruto came down with Kakashi. Kakashi did not notice anything that happened because he was fast asleep.

"Where are the passengers?" The police asked politely.

"There are all asleep go check them" Naruto said nervous.

The police went inside the plane and screamed when he saw all the passengers dead, luckily, I was at the point of death he told the officer that it was Naruto who killed then, the one in orange. The officer rushed out

"Catch that murderer" the officer said as the other officers chased them.

Naruto and Kakashi began to run.

"No portal justu" Naruto said as a portal appeared.

He entered it not forgetting Kakashi as the portal closed. The officers just fainted, shocked at what happened just now.

_Meanwhile….._

"So Naruto how did you do the portal thing? Are you a wizard?" Kakashi said offering Naruto a drink.

"I'm a Ninja" Naruto said drinking the juice carefully.

"A what?" Kakashi said shocked.


End file.
